Ternyata
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Sakura Vo'p/Perjuangan Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu padanya/"Makanya jangan india-indiaan di aula. Karma tuh buat kamu yang suka bikin Sasuke ce- aww! Sakit tau."/"Apa maksud mu berdekatan dengan si Namikaze itu di depan ku? membuktikan bahwa dia itu selingkuhan mu, gitu?"/"Maafkan aku Sasuke-senpai dan aku mencintai mu juga."/RnR?


Perkenalkan, nama ku Haruno Sakura. Aku kelas X-5. Sekolah di Senior High School Konoha. Sekolah ku ini salah satu sekolah yang elit. Keren kan aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? mungkin aku disini sudah hampir satu tahun. Aku disekolah mengikuti beberapa eskul yaitu PMR saja. Aku memilih eskul PMR karena aku hanya tertarik sama itu saja. Sudah.

Kalian mau tau status ku sekarang ini apa? Status ku itu emm... tidak lajang atau aku ini sudah punya pacar. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Pacar ku itu cowok loh bukan cewek. Dia kelas XI-1 Ipa. Dan merupakan ketua OSIS disekolah ku ini. Hebat kan aku bisa pacaran sama kakak kelas, Ketua OSIS lagi.

Sudah ah, aku jadi sombong gini.

**Ternyata...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Sekarang aku sedang kumpulan dengan anggota & pengurus PMR. Baru juga setengah tahun aku jadi anggota PMR eh malah diangkat jadi pengurus di bagian unit umum. Mungkin karena anggota PMR kelas XI nya sedikit. Ketua PMR untuk angkatan tahun ini adalah Shion. Dan Koordinator unit umum adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku dan dia sangat akrab sekali. Dan aku juga sering curhat padanya.

Bahkan aku sama dia suka di sangka pacaran. Ih gak banget deh aku pacaran sama si _senpai_ berisik itu. lagian aku hanya cinta Sasuke-_senpai_ seorang. "Pertemuan untuk hari ini sudah cukup sampai hari ini. Buat anggota dan pengurus, nanti kalau disuruh kumpul harus kumpul. Jangan banyak alasan yang tidak jelas." Ucap Shion-_senpai_ dengan tegas di depan ruang ini.

"Iya, _senpai_." Ucap ku dan yang lain nya serempak.

Anggota mulai keluar dari ruang PMR sekaligus UKS ini. Sedangkan aku diam saja dulu disini. Takut-takutnya ada pengumuman buat pengurus. "Aku pulang duluan. Masih banyak urusan yang harus aku tangani." Ucap Shion-_senpai_ sembari pergi keluar dari ruangan ini.

Dan sekarang diruang PMR ini hanya tinggal beberapa senpai yang sedang piket di ruang PMR ini. "Sakura, mau pulang bareng?" Ajak Naruto-_senpai_ yang duduk di samping ku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala ku dan kami pun beranjak dari kursi yang kami duduki. "_Minna-san, _kami duluan ya!" teriak Naruto-_senpai_ di ruang PMR itu.

Para _senpai_ ku di PMR yang sedang piket menatap Naruto-_senpai_ sedikit sebal mungkin karena dia teriak-teriak di ruangan ini sehingga mengganggu dan mereka pun menganggukkan kepala. Kami berdua pun keluar dari ruang PMR. "Naruto-_senpai, _aku ingin curhat." Ucap ku sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Curhat tentang pacar mu lagi?"

"Apalagi coba?"

"Kita curhat nya sambil duduk di bangku dekat lapangan saja yuk." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari menarik tangan ku dan secara otomatis aku pun jadi mengikuti langkah nya.

Setelah sampai di bangku dekat lapang sekolah, aku dan Naruto-_senpai _duduk bersampingan. Menatap ke depan lapang yang disana banyak banget orang yang beraktifitas dengan eskul nya. Contohnya Pramuka, PKS dan Paskibra. Dan hah, kenapa anggota OSIS berkumpul di lapang? Biasanya juga mereka suka kumpul di ruang OSIS. Kuharap Sasuke-_senpai_ tidak menatapku yang sedang berduaan dengan Naruto-_senpai._ "Suasana lapang di siang menuju sore itu enak ya." ucap Naruto-_senpai._

Aku hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan Naruto-_senpai._ Aku lihat ke kerumunan anggota OSIS disana. Terlihat anggota OSIS sedang duduk memperhatikan sang ketua OSIS atau Sasuke-_senpai_ yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Entah itu apa, aku tidak tau. Sasuke-_senpai _keren sekali. "Hey, katanya mau curhat? Jangan bilang gak jadi curhat karena melihat pacar mu itu" ucap Naruto-_senpai _membuyarkan pandangan ku yang tadi tertuju pada Sasuke-_kun._

"I-iya, maaf. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_senpai _jarang sekali menghubungi ku." ucap ku sembari menatap Sasuke-_senpai _dari kejauhan.

"Iyalah dia jarang menghubungi mu karena dia itu ketua OSIS. Mungkin kamu tau sesibuk apa ketua OSIS itu." ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari menatap Sasuke-_senpai._

"Tapi setidaknya kasih aku kabar. Tapi dia gak pernah tau." ucap ku menatap Sasuke-_senpai _kesal.

"Manja banget sih kamu." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari mencubit pipi ku.

"Argh... sakit tau. lepasin." Ucap ku sembari memukul-mukul tangan Naruto-_senpai _yang menyubit pipi ku ini.

Naruto-_senpai _tertawa melihat ku yang meringis kesakitan karena pipi ku dicubit sama dia. Dia itu nyebelin banget sih. "Sakit tau." ucap ku sembari mengusap pipi ku yang dicubit sama Naruto-_senpai._

"Haha... maaf-maaf." Ucap nya sembari memasang wajah so polos.

"Nyesel deh curhat sama _senpai_." Teriak ku tepat di depan nya.

"Kok gitu sih? kita serius saja sekarang. Sudah _senpai _katakan tadi. Pacar mu itu sibuk menyiapkan persiapan untuk perpisahan untuk kelas dua belas nanti. Kamu tau kan perpisahan itu bagaimana?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku lemah. "Nah baguslah kalau kamu mengerti. Lihat tuh, pacar kamu mandang ke arah kita."

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah Sasuke-_senpai. _Dia menatap ku dengan tatapan emm... entahlah aku tidak tau. Aku berusaha tersenyum kepadanya dan melambaikan tangan ku padanya. Dia hanya menatap ku sebentar lalu menatap para anggota OSIS lagi. Ih, kenapa dia tidak membalas lambaian tangan ku? "Haha... kasihan tidak di respon lambaian tangan nya." ucap Naruto-_senpai _sembari tertawa.

Aku menatap sebal kearah Naruto-_senpai_. Ih, dia itu slalu menertawakan ku terus setiap aku menderita. "_Senpai_ jahat! Aku doain, semoga senpai gak dapat cinta nya Hinata dan jomblo slamanya." Ucap ku sembari pergi meninggalkan nya.

Kalau curhat ke Naruto-_senpai_ mending juga di SMS. Kalau curhat secara langsung, dia memang slalu begitu. Gak pernah serius. Aku ragu sama _senpai_ PMR ku yang dulu, kenapa dia diangkat jadi koordinator unit umum? Oh ya, Naruto-_senpai_ itu masih jomblo, ada yang mau jadi pacarnya? Tapi, sayang nya, dia lagi naksir sama Hinata kelas X-3 dan dia belum berani mengutarakan perasaan nya. "Ra... Sakura, tunggu." Teriak seseorang dari belakang ku.

Ah aku tidak perlu membalikkan badan ku kebelakang, karena aku sudah tau siapa itu yang berteriak, Naruto-_senpai_. Dia sekarang berjalan disamping kanan ku. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kamu itu gampang banget marah, lagi PMS ya? please, Sakura jangan doain aku kaya tadi ya. Aku gak mau jomblo selamanya." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_.

Aku menatap Naruto-_senpai_ yang berjalan disamping kanan ku. Aku pun tiba-tiba tertawa. Entah kenapa. "Haha... iya-iya aku juga bercanda kok. Yuk pulang."

* * *

Malam hari kemudian, aku sekarang sedang tiduran sembari SMS-an sama Sasuke-_senpai_ dan juga Naruto-_senpai_. Drrt... Drrt... handphone ku bergetar bertanda ada SMS masuk. Aku membuka SMS itu dan ternyata SMS dari Sasuke-_senpai_. **'Besok, mau jalan-jalan?'**

Hah? demi apa coba, dia ngajak aku jalan-jalan. Gak biasanya. Besok kan minggu, sekolah libur. **'Mau banget, _senpai_. Kemana?'**

**'Ke sekolah. Mau mengamati crew yang besok bekerja menghiasi panggung untuk perpisahan.'**

Aku kira dia akan ajak aku jalan-jalan ke mall, ke pantai atau kemana lah. Eh malah ke sekolah. Tapi gak apa-apa deh, secara dia jarang sekali mengajak aku jalan-jalan. Hehe... **'Iya ayo. _Senpai_ jemput aku ya?'**

Tidak lama kemudian satu SMS dari Sasuke-_senpai_ datang dan aku langsung membuka SMS itu dengan cepat. **'Iya. Besok jam 8 kamu harus siap.'**

**'Iya, siap _senpai_ :D'**

**'Sudah malam. Kamu harus tidur. Jangan bergadang ya. _oyasumi_'**

Uh... kenapa Sasuke-_senpai_ malah menyuruhku untuk tidur? Padahalkan ini malam minggu, bergadang juga gak salah kan? Ah mungkin dia tidak ingin aku bangun kesiangan supaya acara jalan-jalan kita besok gak telat. Hohoho. Oh iya, aku melupakan SMS Naruto-_senpai_. Aku baca sms Naruto-_senpai_. **'Sakura, lagi apa?'**

**'Aku lagi tiduran saja. _Senpai_, besok aku sama Sasuke-_senpai_ mau ke sekolah loh. Mau lihat yang lagi ngehias panggung ...'**

**'Wah? Ciee~ kencan ya? haha, si Sasuke bisa juga ya dia ngajak kamu kencan disaat dia lagi sibuk :D'**

Kencan? Apakah itu harus ku sebut kencan? Tapi kita berdua ah bukan kita tapi Sasuke-_senpai _mengajak ku ke sekolah untuk mengamati crew OSIS yang bekerja menghiasi panggung. Bukan kencan. Tapi, gak apa-apa kan sekali-kali aku ke PD-an menyebut bahwa besok adalah kencan. **'Iya nih _senpai_. Hoho~ aku udah disuruh tidur nih sama Sasuke-_senpai_. Udah dulu ya _senpai, oyasumi_ :p'**

Aku menyimpan handphone ku di meja yang berada di samping ranjang ku. Setelah itu, aku langsung tertidur dengan lelap nya di ranjang ku.

* * *

Pagi hari, aku sudah bersih dan rapi. Karena jam 8, ada Sasuke-_senpai_ mau menjemput ku. Apakah aku sudah sempurna? Aku lihat diriku di cermin. Sip lah, sudah sempurna. Aku keluar dari kamar ku dan berjalan menuju dapur dimana disana ada _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ sedang sarapan. Aku langsung duduk disamping _kaasan_ ku. "_Ohayou kaasan_,_ tousan_." ucap ku sembari membawa roti bakar.

"_Ohayou mo_, Sakura-_chan_. Kok pagi-pagi sudah rapi sih? mau kemana?" Tanya _tousan_.

"Mau ke sekolah" ucap ku sembari memakan roti bakar.

Tiba-tiba handphone yang berada di tas kecil ku bergetar, tanda ada telepon. Aku langsung mengambil handphone ku dan terpampang nama 'Sasuke-_senpai_' di layar handphone ku. Aku langsung mengangkat panggilan itu. "Moshi-moshi"

"_Keluarlah, aku sekarang didepan rumah mu."_

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap ku.

Telepon pun diakhiri oleh ku. Aku langsung menyimpan handphone ku di tas kecil ku dan aku langsung meminum susu yang sudah disediakan disana dengan cepat. "_Kaasan, tousan_ aku pergi dulu ya. _jaa~_" Pamit ku pada _kaasan_ dan _tousan_.

"Hati-hati." teriak _kaasan_.

Aku langsung keluar dari rumah dan terlihat Sasuke-_senpai_ duduk di motor nya dengan gaya cool nya itu. Ya ampun, aku bersyukur punya pacar sekeren Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku tersenyum malu-malu kearah nya. "_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_senpai_. Maaf membuat mu menunggu." Ucap ku sedikit merasa bersalah.

"_Ohayou mo_. Sekarang kita berangkat." Ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ sembari menyalakan motornya.

Setelah motornya menyala, aku langsung naik motor Sasuke-_senpai_. Duduk di belakang nya dan memegang ujung bajunya yang dekat dengan pinggang nya. Kenapa aku tidak memeluk nya? emm... karena aku takut Sasuke-_senpai_ marah pada ku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Sepanjang perjalan, kami hanya dilanda dengan keheningan. Tidak ada percakapan satu kata pun. Tidak lama kemudian, kita sudah sampai di sekolah. Sasuke-_senpai_ memarkirkan motornya ditempat khusus parkir motor. Kami pun berjalan menuju aula sekolah dengan hening lagi. Gandengan tangan? AH! Boro-boro!

Saat sampai di depan aula, aku terkejut begitu melihat menampilan depan aula. Bagus sekali, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya secara detail. Yang jelas depan aula tidak terlihat seperti aula karena sudah dirias dengan pita-pita, bunga, dan tulisan 'Perpisahan Kelas XII' yang di hias-hias lagi. Ah keren lah. Aku menatap depan aula terkagum-kagum sampai-sampai Sasuke-_senpai_ meninggalkan ku sendirian disini dan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam aula. Ish, tega sekali. Aku langsung menyusul nya untuk masuk ke dalam aula.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam aula, disana banyak sekali yang bekerja. Keren sekali ini aula, belum jadi saja sudah terlihat bagus. Apalagi kalau sudah jadi. Sasuke-_senpai_ emang hebat deh. Ngomong Sasuke-_senpai_, dimana ya dia? Dia aku liat ke seluruh aula dan ketemu! Dia sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru-_senpai_, wakil ketua OSIS. Aku menghampiri mereka dan langsung berdiri di samping Sasuke-_senpai_. Shikamaru-_senpai_ yang tadi sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung menatap ku dengan tatapan mengantuk. "Sasuke, kau mengajak pacar mu kesini?" tanya nya.

Sasuke-_senpai_ hanya mengangguk. "Tumben tuh, takut direbut sama si Naruto anak PMR itu?" ucap Shikamaru-_senpai_ sembari terkekeh.

Sasuke-_senpai_ menatap Shikamaru-_senpai_ sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa. Aku melihat kesekeliling aula dan hah kenapa ada Naruto-_senpai_? Dia sedang mengangkut barang-barang. "Ano... Shikamaru-_senpai_ kenapa ada Naruto-_senpai_ disini?" tanya ku.

Shikamaru-_senpai_ menatap Naruto-_senpai_ yang sedang mengangkut barang-barang. "Oh itu. Naruto aku suruh untuk membantu disini. karena dia bilang, dia lagi tidak ada pekerjaan dirumah nya." ucap nya datar.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala ku. "Mau ke Naruto?" tanya Sasuke-_senpai_.

"Boleh kah?"

Sasuke-_senpai_ menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku langsung tersenyum kepadanya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto-_senpai_ yang sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir panggung. "Naruto-_senpai_." Ucap ku dengan ceria.

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto-_senpai_ menatap ke arah ku dan tersenyum. "Hey Sakura. Ayo sini duduk." Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk panggung itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. "Tidak ah. Aku gak bisa duduk disana. Terlalu tinggi." Ucap Ku.

Naruto-_senpai_ langsung turun dari panggun itu dengan cara meloncat. Dan sekarang dia sudah berada di depan ku. "Huh, tidak rame." ucap Naruto-_senpai_.

"Tidak rame apanya?" tanya ku bingung.

"Kamu tidak rame tidak duduk di panggung itu. Kita duduk di kursi itu saja." ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah berjajaran di depan panggung.

Kami berdua pun duduk di kursi yang paling depan. Aku melihat ke atas panggung dan disana terlihat banyak orang sedang menghias panggung itu. Mereka tampak sibuk. Disana juga ada Sasuke-_senpai_ yang sedang mengamati orang-orang yang sedang bekerja. Sesekali dia menegur orang yang sedang bekerja itu. "Pacar mu itu tegas sekali ya Sakura. Ku harap, hasil jerih payah pacar mu dan teman-teman nya ini sukses dan bisa dikenang oleh kakak kelas kita yang akan perpisahan." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari menatap Sasuke-_senpai_.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto-_senpai_. "Amin. Terimakasih _senpai_ sudah memuji pacar ku itu. hehe." Ucap ku sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Dia menatap ku sedikit sebal sedangkan aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya itu. Terkadang _senpai_ ku yang nyebelin ini lucu juga. "Sakura, kamu disini malah bermesraan sama Naruto. Lihat tuh pacar mu menatap mu, nanti disangkanya kamu lagi selingkuh" Ucap Shion-_senpai_ yang ternyata ada disini.

Aku dan Naruto-_senpai_ menatap ke depan dan terlihat Sasuke-_senpai_ diatas panggung sedang menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku langsung terkejut. Mungkin dia salah paham. Lalu Shikamaru-_senpai_ membisikkan sesuatu kearah Sasuke-_senpai_ yang masih menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam nya.

Setelah itu Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain dengan judes nya. Aku menatap Naruto-_senpai_ yang duduk disamping ku sedang seperti menahan tawa. Dia pasti ingin menertawaiku karena melihat Sasuke-_senpai_ menatap ku tajam. "Apa? Mau ngetawain? Ketawa aja!" ucapku kesal.

Seketika itu juga Naruto-_senpai_ langsung tertawa. Dia itu memang selalu begitu. Sabar Sakura, sabar. "Hahaha... habisnya kalian berdua itu bikin aku geli banget. Sasuke yang cuek dan Sakura yang ingin diperhatikan." Ucap nya masih tertawa.

"Terserah lah!" ucap ku masih kesal.

"Ngambek nih, Ngambek." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari mencolek-colek bahuku.

Emang sih apa yang dikatakan Naruto-_senpai_ itu benar, Sasuke-_senpai_ yang cuek dan aku yang ingin diperhatikan terus oleh Sasuke-_senpai_. Kenapa hati ku tiba-tiba sakit? Ugh, dasar sial. Aku langsung memukul-mukul pundak Naruto-_senpai_ dengan keras. "Aduh... kenapa kamu malah mukul aku?!" ucap nya sembari kabur.

Aku langsung mengejar Naruto-_senpai_ yang sekarang masih tertawa-tawa. Aku dan Naruto-_senpai_ berlari-lari disekitar aula dan aduh kaki ku tersangkut kabel yang ada disana dan aku langsung jatuh dan menabrak orang yang sedang membawa banyak barang-barang. Orang-orang itu kaget dan langsung menjatuhkan barang-barang itu dan mungkin barang itu akan menimpa kepada ku. Oh tidak, aku langsung memejamkan mata ku. GREP, aku merasa seseorang memeluk ku dan DUG barang-barang itu pun jatuh dan tidak mengenai ku melainkan mengenai seseorang yang memeluk ku. "SAKURA!" teriak seseorang kaget.

"Aduh... punggung ku sakit sekali." Ucap seseorang yang memeluk ku itu.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata ku dan terlihat Naruto-_senpai_ sangat dekat sekali dengan ku. Apa Naruto-_senpai_ yang tadi memeluk ku? Ku lihat banyak sekali yang mengelilingi kami. Ku lihat di depan ku ada Sasuke-_senpai_ menatap ku tajam dan emm... khawatir? Naruto-_senpai_ langsung melepaskan pelukan nya pada ku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Ucap ku masih menatap Sasuke-_senpai_.

Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung menghela nafas lega. Mungkin dia memang khawatir kepada ku. "Hey kamu, bawa barang itu dan yang lain nya kembali bekerja." Teriak Sasuke-_senpai_ sembari menepuk-nepuk tangan nya.

Orang yang disuruh Sasuke-_senpai_ membawa barang yang berserakan itu. Sedangkan tadi orang-orang yang mengelilingi kami pun bubar dan aku mendengar ada dua orang cewek berbisik "Ih Sakura gak tau malu ya? di peluk oleh laki-laki lain di depan pacar nya malah masang wajah tanpa dosa."

Apakah aku seperti itu? Aku menatap Sasuke-_senpai_ yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan ku dan Naruto-_senpai_ yang duduk disamping ku. "Sa-sasuke-_senpai_." Ucap ku takut.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Setelah membaik, bantu kami." Ucapnya sembari pergi dari hadapan ku.

Akhirnya pekerjaan merias aula telah selesai tepat pukul 3 sore. Aku disini juga sedikit membantu mereka kok. Ku lihat para pekerja memasang wajah puas. Bahkan sampai ada yang teriak-teriak kesenangan. Ku lihat Sasuke-_senpai_ yang berdiri disamping ku juga tengah memasang wajah puas. "Aku ikut puas juga telah membantu anggota OSIS yah walau tadi aku membuat kecelakaan." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ yang berdiri disamping kiri ku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala ku setuju dengan ucapan Naruto-_senpai_. "Makanya jangan india-indiaan di aula. Karma tuh buat kamu yang suka bikin Sasuke ce- aww! Sakit tau." ucap Shikamaru-_senpai_ menatap sebal Sasuke-senpai dengan mata kantuk nya itu.

Entah kenapa Sasuke-_senpai_ mencubit pinggang Shikamaru-_senpai_ sehingga perkataan Shikamaru-_senpai_ terpotong dengan jeritan nya. "Ce? Ce apa?" tanya Naruto-_senpai_ penasaran.

"Cemungut mungkin." Ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ dengan datar nya.

Seketika itu juga semua orang yang ada disana tertawa. Aku juga ikut tertawa. Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumah. Aku di antar oleh Sasuke-_senpai_. "Ano... Sasuke-_senpai_ terimakasih ya. Maaf, tadi aku di sana malah membuat ke kacauan." Ucap dengan penuh sesal.

"Hn. Masuk lah kerumah." Ucapnya dengan datar.

Aku langsung menganggukkan kepala ku. Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung pergi dengan motornya dan aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Besoknya, aku sekarang sudah berada disekolah. Perpisahan kelas XII akan dilaksanakan lusa nanti. Tapi persiapan nya sudah dari sekarang. Sasuke-_senpai_ bilang sih biar gak ribet nanti nya, mumpung aula tidak di pake olahraga untuk seminggu ke depan. Saat aku sedang berjalan dengan tenang nya menuju kelas, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang memegang tangan kanan ku. siapa dia? Tidak sopan sekali. Ku lihat disebelah kanan ku terlihat Naruto-_senpai_ sedang tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Lepas tangan ku, _senpai_!" ucap ku menatap kesal Naruto-_senpai_.

"Gak mau."

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain salah menilai kedekatan kita, senpai." Bisik ku pada nya.

"Ah orang lain saja yang tidak tau bahwa kita ini hanya punya hubungan adik kelas dan kakak kelas saja. Lagian, kamu juga ingin lihat Sasuke-mu cemburu kan? Ayo kita buktikan." Ucap nya sembari tetap memegang tangan kanan ku.

Banyak sekali murid-murid menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak menyangka. Dan malah ada yang berbisik-bisik sembari menatap ku aneh. Ya ampun, orang-orang mulai menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak menyangka. Ku lihat Naruto-_senpai_ biasa-biasa saja tuh tampang nya gak kaya aku yang memasang wajah takut. Terlihat di depan kita ada Sasuke-_senpai_ sedang menatap ku dan Naruto-_senpai_ dengan tatapan... tajam lagi. Dia pasti salah sangka. "Hallo Sasuke." ucap Naruto-_senpai_ dengan polosnya.

"Lepas." Ucap ku pada Naruto-_senpai_.

"Lepas apa Sakura?" ucap Naruto-_senpai_ memasang wajah so bingung.

Aku menatap Sasuke-_senpai_ yang masih menatap ku dan Naruto-_senpai_ tajam. Apa dia cemburu? Selama aku dan Sasuke-_senpai_ pacaran, aku belum pernah melihat nya cemburu kepada ku. "Ayo Sakura, aku antar kamu ke kelas kamu." Ucap nya sembari menarik tangan ku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas ku.

Aku pun langsung mengikuti langkah Naruto-_senpai_ dan meninggalkan Sasuke-_senpai_ yang menatap ku tajam dan... tatapan apa itu? sakit kah? Ah tidak mungkin. Kini aku dan Naruto-_senpai_ sudah sampai di depan kelas ku. Naruto-_senpai_ langsung melepaskan tangan nya yang tadi memegang tangan kanan ku. "Nah Sakura, sudah sampai di kelas mu." ucap nya dengan tampang polos.

"Naruto-_senpai_! Kenapa gak dari tadi melepas tangan ku?! pasti Sasuke-_senpai_ salah paham dengan kedekatan dia. Tanggung jawab ah kalau Sasuke-_senpai_ nanti marah sama aku." ucap ku menatap kesal Naruto-_senpai_.

"Tanggung jawab? Sejak kapan aku menghamili mu Sakura?"

Argh... disaat seperti ini dia malah bercanda. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas ku dengan kesal. Dan ku dengar Naruto-_senpai_ tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dilihatin Hinata tuh, malu." Teriak ku dari dalam kelas.

Naruto-senpai langsung berhenti tertawa dan langsung lari entah kemana. PUAS!

* * *

Istirahat tiba, aku istirahat bersama sahabat ku yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah sahabat ku dari zaman aku JHS. Dan kita berjalan menuju kantin bersama. "Sakura, kamu itu pacar Naruto-_senpai_ atau Sasuke-_senpai_ sih?" tanya Ino.

"Ya Sasuke-_senpai_ lah. Mana mau aku sama si Naruto-_senpai_!" ucap ku dengan sebal nya.

Kini kita telah sampai kantin, aku dan Ino memesan makanan dan setelah memesan makanan aku dan Ino duduk di bangku yang ada di kantin. "Tapi, kenapa Naruto-_senpai_ selalu berduaan dengan kamu?" tanya nya lagi.

"Aduh Ino, kamu kan tau dia itu atasan aku di PMR. Jadi aku dan dia itu akrab. Dan lagian aku dan dia dekat itu karena kita punya urusan." Ucap ku sembari menyeringai.

"Urusan apa?" ucap Ino sembari memakan makanan nya.

"Rahasia." Ucap ku penuh misteri.

Kalian mau tau aku sama Naruto-_senpai_ punya urusan apa? Ya urusan untuk pendekatan Hinata dengan Naruto lah. Dan cara membuat Sasuke-_senpai_ cemburu kepada ku. hehe. "Udah mau main rahasia-rahasian nih sama sahabat sendiri? Kamu itu pacar Sasuke-_senpai_ tapi kamu jarang berduaan dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ malah sering berduaan dengan Naruto-_senpai_. Nah itu yang bikin aku dan murid-murid lain nya bingung." Ucap Ino.

Iya sih yang dikatakan Ino itu benar. Secara Sasuke-_senpai_ itu orang nya sibuk sekali. Jadi untuk berduaan saja susah banget. Kemarin saja jalan-jalan malah mengamati orang yang bekerja menghias aula. Nasib, punya pacar yang super sibuk.

* * *

Hari perpisahan kelas XII telah dimulai. Banyak sekali kelas XII memakai baju pesta. Mereka sangat beda sekali seperti biasa mereka datang kesekolah. Seharusnya kelas X-XI tidak diwajibkan ke sekolah, tapi kalau ingin melihat-lihat sih boleh. Aku duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di dekat pintu aula. Disini banyak sekali anggota OSIS yang sedang menerima tamu atau murid kelas XII. Aku dan Naruto-_senpai_ malah lihat-lihat orang yang berlalu-lalang. "_Senpai_, katanya Hinata padus loh." Ucap ku sembari menyenggol pinggang nya.

"Iya aku tau. Semalam dia ngeSMS bahwa dia ikut padus diperpisahan kali ini." Ucap nya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

Aku tertawa menatapnya. Dasar Naruto-_senpai_. Acara perpisahan pun dimulai, dan untuk beberapa menit kemudian ketua OSIS angkatan sekarang disuruh untuk membuat ucapan kata perpisahan kepada XII. Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung naik panggung dan gemuruh tepukan tangan terdengar di seluruh penjuru aula. Sasuke-_senpai_ memegang mic dan berdehem dan mulai berpidato. Aku langsung mengambil Camera SLR ku dan mempotret dia dari kejauhan. "Gak bilang bawa camera nih." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_.

"Senpai gak nanya."

"Poto-poto yuk!" ajak nya.

Lalu tanpa sadar kami pun bernarsis ria dengan camera SLR ku ini. Dan tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke-_senpai_ telah mengakhiri pidato nya dan sudah berdiri di depan ku. "Hey Sasuke, mau ikut di poto?" ajak Naruto-_senpai_ kepada Sasuke-_senpai_.

Sasuke-_senpai_ hanya diam dia langsung duduk di samping ku. Aku menatap nya. "Pidato nya bagus." Ucap ku.

Padahal aku tidak mendengar pidato nya, secara aku dari tadi bernarsis ria dengan Naruto-_senpai_. "Jangan berbohong." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Hah? apa maksud nya? Naruto-_senpai_ langsung mengarah kan camera ke depan kita sehingga camera itu menyorot kita bertiga. Aku dan Naruto-_senpai_ mulai berpose, sedangkan Sasuke-_senpai_ dia menatap datar kearah camera. Klik, Naruto-_senpai_ melihat hasil poto tadi. Aku langsung mengambil camera ku yang tadi di pegang terus oleh Naruto-_senpai_. Disana terlihat Sasuke-_senpai_ yang memasang wajah datar kearah camera, aku yang tersenyum dan apa ini pose Naruto-_senpai_? Dia seolah ingin mencium ku. Bisa dibayangkan? Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-_senpai_ berdiri dan langsung berdiri di depan Naruto-_senpai_ yang sedang terkekeh. "Apa maksud mu untuk mendekati Sakura?" tanya nya dingin.

"Hah? aku gak ada maksud untuk mendekati Sakura kok." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ dengan santai nya.

Aduh kenapa ini? Sasuke-_senpai_ menatap dingin dan dendam kearah Naruto-_senpai_. Dan kenapa lagi Naruto-_senpai_ santai sekali? "Apa hubungan mu dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke-_senpai_ lagi kepada Naruto-_senpai_.

"Hubungan ku dengan Sakura hanya sebatas adik kelas dan kakak kelas saja kok."

Sejenak Sasuke-_senpai_ terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto-_senpai_. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan ku. "Ikut aku." ucapnya dingin.

Aku langsung dibawa Sasuke-_senpai_ keluar dari aula dengan berjalan terburu-buru. Banyak sekali orang-orang menatap ku dan Sasuke-_senpai_ bingung dan aneh. Ternyata aku dibawa Sasuke-_senpai_ ke halaman belakang. Dia melepaskan tangan ku sedikit kasar. Ih kenapa sih dia? Aku menatap dia yang memunggungi ku? kenapa sih dia ini? "S-sasuke-_senpai_..." ucapku takut.

Dia membalikkan badan nya kearah ku dan menatap mata ku tajam. "Apa mau mu?" tanya nya.

Hah? seharusnya itu pertanyaan ku padanya. "Hah? a-aku tidak mengerti, S-sasuke-_senpai_."

"Apa maksud mu berdekatan dengan si Namikaze itu di depan ku? membuktikan bahwa dia itu selingkuhan mu, gitu?" tanya Sasuke-_senpai_ membuat ku merasa terhina.

"Aku tidak se-"

"Aku tau aku jarang sekali berduan dengan mu, pulang sekolah bareng, kencan lah apalah itu. Mengertilah Sakura, aku ini disekolah menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan mungkin kamu pun tau tugas ketua OSIS itu seperti apa. Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali berduaan dengan mu, pulang sekolah bareng, kencan dan lain-lain nya..." ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ sembari menatap ku tajam dan ada rasa sakit ditatapan nya itu.

Aku hanya diam menatap Sasuke-_senpai_ dengan tatapan terkejut. Jadi ternyata dia juga ingin kita berduaan, pulang sekolah bareng dan kencan. "Jangan permainkan aku, Sakura. Sakit disini Sakura ketika kamu selalu bercanda, berduaan, pulang bareng bersama si Namikaze itu. seharusnya itu aku bukan dia" ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ sembari memegang dada bagian kirinya.

Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-_senpai_ ternyata cemburu. Kurasa aku terlalu menyakitinya. Aku menundukkan kepala ku. Aku malu. "Maafkan aku." ucap ku sesal.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke-_senpai_ memeluk ku. Aku pun terkejut di buatnya. Dia memeluk ku sangat erat. Aku pun langsung membalas pelukan nya. "Aku sangat menyesal telah membuat Sasuke-_senpai_ cemburu. Aku kira Sasuke-_senpai_ enggak pernah cemburu ketika melihat ku dekat dengan laki-laki lain, jadi aku minta bantuan sama Naruto-_senpai_ untuk membuat Sasuke-_senpai_ cemburu dan sebagai imbalan nya aku harus membantu dia supaya jadian sama Hinata" Ucap ku mengaku pada Sasuke-_senpai_.

Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung melepaskan pelukan nya pada ku dan menatap ku sebal dan kesal. "Jadi, kamu dekat dengan si Namikaze itu untuk membuat aku cemburu?" ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ penuh penekanan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku. Aku sudah siap menerima kalau Sasuke-_senpai_ marah pada ku. Karena ini memang salah ku. "Hahaha..." hah? kenapa Sasuke-_senpai_ tertawa? Aku memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke-_senpai_ yang sekarang sedang tertawa. Kenapa dia tertawa? "Kau meragukan ku kan? Makanya kamu menyuruh si Namikaze itu untuk membuat ku cemburu? Selamat kamu telah membuat ku cemburu." Ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ menatap ku tajam.

Aku hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke-_senpai_. "Aku mencintai mu, Sakura." ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ yang sekarang menatap ku lembut dan tersenyum kepada ku.

Ku rasa wajah ku bersemu dan aku langsung tersenyum kepada Sasuke-_senpai_. "Maafkan aku Sasuke-_senpai_ dan aku mencintai mu juga." ucap ku.

Prok prok prok, terdengar suara tepuk tangan di sekitar sini. Aku dan Sasuke-_senpai_ mencari asal suara itu dan ternyata ada itu suara tepuk tangan dari Naruto-_senpai_. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? "Ciee... yang udah baikan. Selamat ya Sakura kita sudah berhasil membuat pacar mu itu cemburu." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan berjalan menghampiri ku dan Sasuke-_senpai_.

Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung merangkul ku dan dia menatap Naruto-_senpai_ tidak suka. "Menguping ya? tidak sopan." Ucap nya.

"Hehe. Sasuke, aku minta maaf ya telah membuat mu cemburu." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari cengengesan.

Tapi yang aku lihat Sasuke-_senpai_ bukan nya memaafkan Naruto-_senpai_ malah menatap tajam Naruto-_senpai_. "Maafkan lah Naruto-_senpai_, Sasuke-_senpai_. Dia tidak salah, dia hanya membantu ku saja. Jadi, aku yang salah." Ucap ku menatap Sasuke-_senpai_ dengan tatapan memohon.

Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung menatap datar Naruto-_senpai_ dan dia tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Namikaze, terimakasih telah menjaga dan menemani Sakura selama aku tidak bia menjaga dan menemani nya." ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ sukses membuat ku dan Naruto-_senpai_ terkejut.

Aku langsung menatap Sasuke-_senpai_ tidak percaya. "Hehe... iya terimakasih kembali karena telah memaafkan ku. Panggil saja aku Naruto." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, kamu lagi suka sama Hinata? Kebetulan Hinata adalah saudara ku, mau ku bantu untuk jadian dengan Hinata?" ucap Sasuke-_senpai_.

Aku dan Naruto-_senpai_ langsung menatap terkejut kearah Sasuke-_senpai_. "Hah? benarkah itu?" ucap ku pada Sasuke-_senpai_.

Sasuke-_senpai_ menatap ku lalu dia mengangguk kan kepala nya. Aku dan Sasuke-_senpai_ secara bersamaan menatap Naruto-_senpai_ yang sedang emm... salting mungkin dan wajah nya bersemu. "Ciee.. mau gak tuh di bantu sama Sasuke-_senpai_?" ucap ku padanya.

"T-tau ah, ayo kita kembali ke aula. Pasti kamu dicari-cari, Sasuke." ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sembari berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto-_senpai_. Kalau salting dia memang selalu begitu. "Ayo kita harus menyusul Naruto." Ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ sembari menggandeng tangan ku.

Aku pun menganggukan kepala ku. Kami pun berjalan menyusul Naruto-_senpai_ sembari bergandengan tangan. Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini, ternyata... Sasuke-_senpai_ bisa juga cemburu. Hehe.

**FIN**

Hallo, saya kembali dengan fict one shot. Hohoho ^0^ *ditampar  
bagaimana dengan fict saya yang ini?  
kepanjangan ya? bertele-tela ya? ah maaf kan deh, itu ide entah datang dari mana *ngusap-ngusaptembok  
seperti biasa saya minta saran, kritik dan komentar jadi review ya :D  
terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict ku ini yang abal sekali :D

Azi-chan


End file.
